


A Bird And His Fire

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: Some DickKory fluff, y'know? 'Cause there's not nearly enough of it, and I was so glad to fill this prompt for rynne311 over on Tumblr!Enjoy :D





	A Bird And His Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took forever to write, and it’s, like, a week late, and I’m so sorry for that! I hope you still enjoy this, Ry! Happy belated Valentine’s! ^^

Everyone had told her that humans couldn’t fly, ever since she’d arrived on this planet.

They hadn’t met Dick Grayson.

Kori watched as her boyfriend and lover wove through the uneven bars, then smoothly transitioned to the trapeze with momentum enough to have him arching over one, hands reaching out to catch himself just in time.

He moved like a bird, he made the motions so naturally, and it was hard for her to believe that he _wasn’t_ a metahuman.

Beside her stood Timothy—one of Richard’s brothers. He seemed just as entranced as she was, and he _lived_ with Richard.

She smiled as she watched him finish his routine, landing on the ground with his arms thrown open, sweat dotting his forehead, chest rising and falling with deep inhales as he caught his breath.

Most importantly, there was a _beautiful_ smile that lit his entire face up; it touched his eyes and made their royal blues gleam; it made the corners of his eyes crinkle; his whole body seemed to smile right with his mouth.

Kori clapped and Timothy smiled as he joined in, saying a good-natured, “Show-off,” to his brother.

Richard laughed and gave a playful bow before moving to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. She leaned down a little to press a sweet kiss to his lips, and murmur, “You said humans don’t fly.”

Timothy made gagging noises and the couple chuckled.

“What are you, eight?” Richard looked to his little brother with a new gleam in his eyes. “I know of a certain ‘under-cover’ Hong Kong cop that you got a little… _close,_ to. Not to mention Ms. Fox.”

Intrigued, Kori looked to Timothy as well to see him flushing red.

“He is embarrassed,” she observed. “It is true, then?”

Timothy spluttered and Richard laughed as the boy said, “You’re the worst, _Dick,”_ and hurried from the room mumbling something about a case he had to work anyways.

Little brother gone, Richard turned to face Kori. He pressed his own quick kiss to her lips and responded to her original inquiry, grinning.

“They don’t.”

“Then how do you explain your display?”

“Practice.”

“Oh?”

Richard hummed an affirmative as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the gym, speaking as he did. “The best way a human can fly, is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss.”

Kori’s brow furrowed as she followed.

“Does that not mean that you will hit the ground as you learn?”

Her boyfriend nodded.

“Yeah, you will, but that’s just something everyone learns in their lives.” His royal blue eyes met her electric green ones. “You’re gonna fall, in life, a lot. You fall when you learn how to walk. You fall when you learn how to run. You fall when you learn how to ride a bike. So of course you’re going to fall when you learn how to fly; everyone’s telling you that you can’t. Falling gets easier, though, with a net.” Richard smiled and squeezed her hand a little as he continued. “So you do it anyway. You fall, and you fall, and you fall, until you finally fly; until you’re soaring above their heads and smiling down on them because _you did it._ You learned how to fly in a world that refused to let you.”

Kori smiled and laughed, Richard’s own joyous expression growing with hers.

“That,” she started, “was a valuable lesson, Richard. And a very… _deep_ look at it.”

Richard laughed softly, pink lightly powdering his cheeks. “Yeah, I guess it was.”

Still smiling, Kori released Richard’s hand for him to go shower and change as she waited for him in the family room.

___

“What are you doing?”

Dick paused, turning to look back at Kori. He flashed her a grin before presenting her the stuffed animal he’d bought her, along with a box of chocolates, and a valentine’s card with a message scribbled inside.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kori!”

She tilted her head as she grabbed the items, putting the puppy under an arm as she shifted her hold on the card and heart-shaped chocolate box to read her card.

As she did, she said, “I do not understand this custom, but it is very cute and I enjoy it.”

He laughed silently at her comment.

Eagerly he watched her face as she read the card he’d filed with mushy clichés that really expressed how much he loved and appreciated having her as a partner.

Gosh, he couldn’t find himself imagining his life without her in it.

When she finished reading, Kori lifted her gaze with a blinding grin that took his breath away and flung herself at him for a hug. He fumbled for the puppy and chocolates a little but returned the fierce embrace as soon as he could.

“Your letter was so sweet, Richard!” she gushed, hugging tighter and, yeah, he loved hugging but he also liked being able to _breathe, Kori, please and thank you._ “Your sentiments are very much returned! I love you too, and a life without my bird would be a dull one.”

Dick grinned into her hug, wheezing a little as he tried to wriggle out of the embrace because _air._

“Your bird?”

Kori released him, that beautiful grin still on her face. “Yes. Humans cannot fly, but birds do, and you were a Robin, were you not?” She nodded to herself. “Therefore you are _my_ bird. My Robin.”

He was blushing again, and he had no idea how Kori did that. Today was supposed to be about _her,_ but _he_ was the one blushing.

“Well,” he started, smiling, “if I’m your bird, then you’re my fire.”

She laughed a little. “Oh, really?”

“Yep!” he popped the ‘p’ as he said it, then added, “God, Kori, how could you _not_ be? You’re the fiery passion in my heart, the heat that keeps me alive, and the glow of my life. You’re the reckless love, the bright smile, and the burning loyalty, Kori.”

Dick hugged her again, burying his face in her shoulder.

“I love you so much, Kor,” he whispered.

He heard her smile when she spoke in a gentle tone. “And I you, Richard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it for this one ^^ Next to be updated is either Stitches or Talon!Dick's maneuvering through life.  
> Until then! :D


End file.
